Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to evaluating capacitive interfaces, and more specifically to a system and method for measuring capacitance and leakage current of a capacitive interface including one or more capacitive sensor devices and corresponding connections including wire bond or packaging and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Leakage current of capacitive sensor devices has been a significant problem. It has been difficult, for example, to measure capacitance when there is leakage current, or to measure the amount or the source of the leakage current. Conventional capacitance measurement is relatively inaccurate especially if there is leakage. Additionally, external probes may be used to measure capacitance before fabrication, but many issues occur after wire bonding and packaging that external probes are incapable of measuring. Leakage current may occur in the sensor device itself, in the connected integrated circuit (IC) control circuit, or in the wire bond or packaging of the sensor system.